Long Nights
by prime -lover 13
Summary: When the Autobots get energon readings of Sunstreaker, they are shocked and surprised to find he's running across Earth with a former assassin simply known as Ace. OP/OC; Sunstreaker/Mikaela; Sideswipe/fem!Sam
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When the Autobots get energon readings of Sunstreaker, they are shocked and surprised to find he's running across Earth with a former assassin simply known as Ace. OP/OC; Sunstreaker/Mikaela; Sideswipe/fem!Sam

* * *

"Humans." Ace looked at the blonde holoform next to her and, with a sigh, pushed back her bangs. Sunstreaker sent her a stare in retaliation and sneered, "What? You think they're stupid too." She returned her gaze back to the fight at hand.

"Should we stop it?" A girl standing a few feet away whispered, looking worried for one of the darker skinned men in the fight. She bit her lip.

"I say we just enjoy this." Another girl, with long natural looking red hair, cackled. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes in annoyance and glanced over at Ace.

"But-" The first girl said, curling her finger around pale blonde locks. She stopped herself when Ace strode over to the two men, black heels clacking on the cement ground.

Sunstreaker watched her carefully, prepared to crack a bitch's head open if his companion even got a single scratch on her body. Of course, that didn't happen.

Ace calmly took one of the men's arms, flipped him onto the sidewalk with a satisfying crunch and dragged the other man, a Latino looking man with curly black hair, towards the yellow Lamborghini waiting patiently.

"Let's go." She glanced at her partner as she tossed the man into the backseat with a loud thump. The two girls were preoccupied with the other man sprawled on the ground and didn't see him flicker out of existence and into the front seat. The lamborghini revved it's engine and took off into the Los Angelos streets.

"Oh, _amiga_." The Latino moaned, rubbing his head where she'd yanked. "Not cool."

"What do you know of Sector Seven?" Sunstreaker growled out, glaring at him through the mirror. He was a very intimidating person without giving them his death glare and growly voice, with his height of 6'5, broad shoulders and battle scars across his arms and chest.

The woman beside him was smaller than him, barely 5'4, but deadly dangerous with eerily calm blue eyes, wavy brown hair and muscular physique.

"S-Sector Seven?" The man stuttered, brown eyes wide. "No, no, no. I got out of that, _mis amigos_." He waved his arms frantically. Sunstreaker snarled loudly and took a sharp turn. The man squealed as he hit the side door with a thump.

"Oi." He complained.

"Carlos Orivino, correct." Ace wasn't asking him a question as she glanced back with blazing cerulean blue eyes.

"Y-Yes." Carlos replied warily, gripping onto the emergency handle as Sunstreaker took another sharp curve.

"Husband of Maria Orivino, formally Maria Rodriguez, and father of Sophia and Lukas Orivino?" His face was pale. "You're a constructor. You make $79,000 a year and you live in a small suburb outside of L.A." He was trembling. "You are a former Sector Seven agent and are still in contact with former Agent Seymour Simmons and former Director Alyce Juniper."

"What about the Autobots?" Sunstreaker growled lowly, taking a sharp turn into an abandoned warehouse.

"The freaky robots?" Carlos lifted up his hands. " _Amigo_ , I don't know-" Sunstreaker swerved sharply and Carlos' door opened. Carlos sailed through the door and landed on his face.

He slowly stood up when he heard metal scratching against metal and a deep churning noise. He slowly stood up and turned around and saw the woman standing next to a tall bright yellow and silver robot.

" _Oh Dios m_ í _o._ " Carlos whispered, staring up at the angry robot with wide eyes.

"You really don't want to make my friend angry." The brunette let her lips curve into a haughty smirk.

" _S_ _í_ _._ " Carlos agreed. "You hear of N.E.S.T?" Ace quirked an eyebrow and glanced up at her friend.

"Tell us." Sunstreaker glowered at him with blazing ice blue eyes. Carlos gulped as a large sword of some kind, glowing with bright blue liquid appeared in the robot's right arm and a cannon formed in the left.

"Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty." Carlos said shakily. "Humans and those robots workin' together. It's somewhere in the ocean, on an island. But I-I'm a constructor now! I don't know nothin'. I swear!"

Two sets of blue eyes, one an icy sharpness and the other a blinding ocean blue, stared at him. Carlos felt like they stared straight past his body and into his soul.

"Well, this is a bust." Ace sighed loudly. She swivelled on her heels and looked up at the irritated golden Cybertronian. "Wanna go get something to eat?" Sunstreaker quickly transformed back into his alt mode and let his holoform appear next to her.

"I want something Italian." He grumbled under his breath. Carlos sat up and stared in disbelief as they got into the lamborghini and drove out of the warehouse, leaving smoke in their path.

" _Pendejos_." He swore loudly, slapping his palms against the cold concrete.

* * *

"You guys are gross." Mikaela declared, chucking a marshmallow at Sam and Sides. Sides ducked easily but Sam was hit in the face.

"Thanks, Mikky." She said dryly, dark brown eyes staring in annoyance at her friend. Mikaela just smiled cheekily in response.

"No problemo, Sammy." Sammy grumbled at the nickname but was stopped mid-grumble at Sides' fingers at her waist. She jumped and swatted at him.

"Stop." She whined. He chuckled under his breath and dropped his head on her shoulder.

"You love me." He teased gently. She just humphed. Sides grinned and lifted his gaze to his leader, Optimus Prime, as he walked quickly into the Rec Room where they were.

"Sideswipe, Samantha." He said, obviously stressed if they went by his voice. "I need you to come with me." They glanced back at Mikaela but she had her eyes locked onto the TV, which was playing _Thor._

"I'll be fine." She said as she eyed Chris Hemsworth's half naked body appreciatively. "I've got Chris Hemsworth to keep me company."

Sam felt her sparkmate's body disappear and then his Cybertronian form was at the couch, holding out his palm. She climbed on and gripped one of his palm's. She glanced back at the Autobot sized couch and Mikaela before returning her attention to Optimus and Sides.

"What's up, Optimus?" She asked, leaning forward slightly. She was too used to the swaying of a Cybertronian body and didn't mind seeing the ground so far away.

Optimus sighed loudly. "We found a energon reading in Los Angelos, California. A very familiar one." He glanced over at Sides with a knowing stare.

Sides gazed at him with a look of disbelief. "You don't mean-" Optimus nodded.

"Don't keep me out of the loop!" Sam called up to them, raising a brown eyebrow. "Who's the newbie?"

"From the readings, it seems he's been on Earth for quite a long time." Optimus replied to her. "Perhaps 20 some years. His name is Sunstreaker, one of the best warriors I've ever had."

"-and my twin brother." Sides said softly. Sam blinked up at him in surprise. He chuckled down at her. "Never told you that, did I? Oops."

Sam avoided his gaze, obviously upset he'd never told her about his brother and looked at Optimus. "Well, are you guys going to get him?"

Optimus frowned. "We found on some of the cameras that he is being occupied by a young woman with dark hair. They went into an empty warehouse with a latino male named Carlos Orivino and came out without him."

"Hm," Sam frowned. "Is this woman dangerous or important?"

"We don't know if she is dangerous yet but-" Optimus was cut off by Sides.

"If Sunny's dragging around a human female, she's important." They stopped at the meeting hall where they could hear both Autobots and humans in it. "He doesn't like people. He tolerates me."

"We'll finish this discussion inside." Optimus sighed. With that, they went inside the meeting hall to discuss the mysterious case of Sunstreaker and the odd woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When the Autobots get energon readings of Sunstreaker, they are shocked and surprised to find he's running across Earth with a former assassin simply known as Ace. OP/OC; Sunstreaker/Mikaela; Sideswipe/fem!Sam

* * *

They surrounded them. Soldiers pointed guns at Ace, Autobots warned Sunstreaker, and then that bastard Jonathan Galloway appeared out of nowhere, smirking like he'd won the jackpot. Ace hated that bastard.

"Ms. Valencia." He greeted calmly, a smug smirk on his lips. Ace gave him an unimpressed look, tightening her hands on her katanas.

"Sunny, it's me." A silver Autobot whined loudly. Ace glanced back at him and mouthed "Sunny?"

"Don't say a word." He grumbled to her. She smirked. She looked over at Galloway again, a newfound confidence filling her body as she debated switching out her left katana for a gun.

And to think this all starting with a street race...

* * *

"I don't see what the big problem is." Ace commented to Sunstreaker, fingers brushing lightly over the steering wheel. She wasn't driving. Sunstreaker hated letting anyone drive him; she barely was able to drive even if he was in an abnormally good mood.

"The big problem is that it isn't fair." Sunstreaker sighed, knowing that once she got an idea, she wouldn't let it go. "I'm a Cybertronian, my fleshy. We're automatically faster than Earthian vehicles."

"That's why it'll be an easy steal." Ace couldn't help but grin confidently as racers threw in their money, over 15,000 American dollars. "We win, we get the money and we can go check out that contact in Bulgaria. Deal, Streaks?"

"Don't call me that." He replied but he ruffled his blonde hair and looked back down at her. "Fine, my squishy, deal." Ace rolled her eyes at the "squishy" part but gave their 15,000 to her friend and pushed him forward.

Sunstreaker gave a loud, angry sounding snort but walked over to the man in charge, a buff man with platinum blonde hair, and gave them their money. Ace smirked as she leaned against his alt mode, softly stroking the sides with her fingertips.

She saw Sunstreaker's holoform stiffen his shoulders and she smirked.

"This your car?" She turned her attention to a couple. The man was tall and dark with wavy black hair while the woman was small, pale and blonde. The man leered dark eyes at her and the woman sighed loudly.

"Actually," She purred, leaning forward, "my boyfriend's." The man smirked at her as she motioned behind him. Even if the man was tall, maybe 6'3, 6'4, Sunstreaker's holoform was taller and more masculine.

"I'll crush you." Sunstreaker growled down at him. The man squeaked and, with a yank to his girlfriend's/wife's arm, scurried away.

"Was that necessary?" The blonde man in charge was with Sunstreaker and he smiled down at her warmly. "I'm Jacobi, everyone calls me Ja."

"A pleasure." She smiled as Sunstreaker wrapped a tight arm around her waist. "I'm Ally."

"Yes, Sebastian already told me." He smiled warmly. Ace quirked up her lip as Sunstreaker squeezed her waist softly.

"When's the race starting?" Ace batted her eyelashes at Ja. He smiled over at her, not flirtacious or anything but friendly and kind, which was strange for the racing leader.

"As soon as Stephan and Samantha gets here." He grinned at them. "They started coming to the races a couple of months ago. Me and Stephan usually are the ones in the lead. Oh, there they are." He nodded towards a silver Corvette Stinger. It rolled through, the crowds parting and parked in the only spot left, next to Sunstreaker's alt mode.

Two people got out, a man and girl. The man was tall, though not as tall as Sunstreaker, with broad shoulders, tanned skin and wavy brown hair. When he turned, Ace saw his eyes were Cybertronian bright and locked onto Sunstreaker.

The girl got out and she couldn't of been more than 17 or 18. She was pretty with medium, wavy brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She was frowning over at the man who shook his head in reply to her unsaid question.

Sunstreaker tensed up, turning his head down to her ear, and muttered softly, "Sideswipe." Ace flattened her palm of her hand on the cold exterior of his alt mode soothingly.

"Stephen, Samantha!" Ja greeted with a pearly white grin. The robot in disguise lifted his jaw in a nod. "This is Sebastian and Ally."

"Nice to meet you." "Stephen" greeted, holding out his hand. Sunstreaker squared his shoulders but shook his twin's hand.

"You know, you two look similar, despite your coloring." Ja rubbed his jaw curiously.

"Think we can get this race started then?" Ace avoided "Samantha's" curious gaze. "I've got a pair of heels in mind."

Ja burst into laughter. "So you think your boyfriend can beat me _and_ Stephen?" His eyes twinkled. "We'll see."

Sunstreaker gave a gruff snort.

Samantha smiled awkwardly at Ace and motioned to the sidelines where onlookers and girlfriends or wives of the racers where pooling. Ace turned to Sunstreaker and, with a wide grin, pulled him into a good luck kiss. After pulling away, she sauntered after a red Samantha, hips tight in her skinny jeans and tight t-shirt.

She heard a low whistle from Ja and just grinned. She still had it.


End file.
